The present invention relates to machines for producing food products, particularly of the type having an outer enclosure and a filler.
Food products having a central filling and an outer food covering have long been known and machine for producing such foods have long been available. In producing the known foods a meat filler is extruded through an inner passage and an outer food material such as corn meal is simultaneously extruded through a surrounding passage. The resultant continuous strain of a product is then cut into portions of desired length and, the individual cut portions are wrapped for merchandizing and to keep the meat and juice therein from escaping at the cut ends, especially as they are cooked.
To our knowledge there has not heretofore been available a food product having a substantially solid shaped filler which surface is surrounded by an extruded outer material and particularly there has not been such a product as fried dough-enclosed sausages, and a machine for producing such a product.